


Pets

by HisOceanEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cat Loki (Marvel), Coincidences, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisOceanEyes/pseuds/HisOceanEyes
Summary: A story about a cat, a dog, and their owners.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

"Kitty, kitty, kitty, come here."

Steve chants, showing a bowl full of yummy cat food out to lure his black cat to come close so that he can cuddle him.

But unfortunately, the cat gives a brief look at him and the food and turns his head away in a sarcastic manner. Seriously? Is it possible for a cat to reject cat food? And why is his little cat so sassy? 

It has been more than a month since he received this little Bombay cat as a gift for Christmas, and he named him Loki. Steve loved Loki. Still loves Loki. But his cat surely does not love him back. Steve pouts outward, his mouth's corner draws downward, eyebrows lower and pull closer together, making a sad and dramatic face at his sassy cat. "Loki, you are so cruel." is what Steve Rogers thinks. But he is helpless.

Loki seems to sense something strange, his eyes open and glace over his owner, then startling a little bit at the funny... or weird expression on the blonde's face. Loki's green eyes slightly wider and ears move back and flat against his head, as if he is scared or defensive, as if he thinks "what the hell is my hooman doing???"

Loki meows warily, then starting to get up and pacing away from the pathetic human, trying to withdraw.

"Oh, come on... Let me play with you!"

Steve says loudly, his ocean eyes begging the cat to have mercy. Who knows an overly serious and stern director can be that needy and obsessive when it comes to cats?

Loki, however, meows loudly back at him and goes back in his cage to avoid what-kind-of-creature-that-a-cat-like-him-does-not-know. Then he lies down, eyeing Steve unblinkingly.

Steve sighs, he takes the food, standing up and heading to the cage, he then leans down to put it on the floor before Loki and sits in a crouch position, waiting for another chance, but Loki stays still in his cage, not showing even an inch of interest in the food. He sighs again, after a moment, he realises.

"Or maybe you don't like it?"

He says while pouring milk into another bowl and pushing it towards Loki. The cat raises immediately and steps out of the cage, he gives the liquid a few sniffs before starting to drink. Making his owner chuckle. Steve reaches a hand to stroke Loki's head gently, feeling his ears point forward a little bit.

"Noticed. So milk it is. I'll buy you some more."

Loki wags his tail at the sentence. Finally, Steve figures out a way to go with his furry friend. Tony, who had given him the cat, told Steve to discipline Loki whenever he misbehaves. "You gotta be strict, dude. Use some kinds of punishment like eliminate the food, even no treat. And oh, did you watch videos of cats' reaction towards cucumbers? It was funny as hell, try it. Heh." Said Tony. Good advice, Tony. No way Steve will do that! Hell no! How can he mistreat Loki? That is a sin! Repeat, that.is.a.sin!

Leaving Loki there with the milk, Steve goes to get his coat and leaves the house to buy some groceries. When he returns, the cat already finished his milk, he is now sitting at the window, looking outside, watching someone and their golden retriever pass by.

"Hey, I bought you some milk."

Steve says, placing three boxes of cat milk on the kitchen counter, along with other cat foods (definitely not the previous one Loki showed no interest in), treats, a bunch of toys, and sand. Wait, he forgot to buy things for himself... again!

The realisation makes Steve groans wearily. Well, next time then, he will remember to buy something for himself. Or maybe next time he will still have to go through the same situation and try to remind himself of the next-next time.

After done putting everything in place, Steve lies down on the couch, watching television and unknowingly falls as sleep.

The night is winding down by the time he wakes up, Steve is about to get up and cook himself dinner. But suddenly, he notices a strange weight on his chest. He blinks his eyes open to see Loki curling, snoozing on his chest. Oh, well, guess he will have to stay still until Loki wakes up then. 

If Tony saw this scene, the guy would definitely tell Steve to get up, regardless of how Loki is doing, and complain "you indulge it too much, you're gonna spoil it even more.", after all, he was the one who gave Loki to Steve to take care of, he certainly feels guilty because the cat he gifted Steve turned out to be that much obstinate, it possibly is in Tony's eyes to say at the least. But it is fine, honest, Steve loves cats, he loves Loki, bad behaviour is not a big deal!

Steve reaches a hand to scratch Loki's head gently, a soft smile appears on his face when hearing Loki spurs in his sleep. Ah, how adorable, Steve just wants to stay like this, just wants to watch his little pretty cat be comfortable around him.

But suddenly, his stomach growls, loud enough to awake Loki, the cat is extremely sensitive, he yawns, displays his sharp fangs, and then opening his eyes to look at Steve for a brief moment before jumping out of his body.

Shit! Curse his stomach! Such a sweet moment saboteur! It will not be tolerated! Oh, hold that thought... It would be self-harming if he punished his own belly... 

Steve sighs and pushes himself up to make his way to the kitchen. He rolls up his sleeves and starts to cook dinner. Loki enters the kitchen later when he smells the delicious dish. Steve chuckles, he shares the cat some of his meal, then watching Loki eats it delightfully. See, even his cat acknowledges his cooking skills, his friends usually smack their lips, insinuate about how can a guy like him - an elegant, handsome gentleman (well, not so gentle when it comes to work) with chivalry and can cook - still is a bachelor before mentioning of some ladies. 

Honestly, Steve does not find himself has an interest in stepping into a relationship, at least not now. Maybe he is waiting for his true love, or maybe he is happy with his current life, with a lovely, cute, sweet, adorable, precious cat. Well, Tony will probably choke on his drink if he hears the last excuse.

After finishing his lonely dinner, Steve attempts to cuddle Loki one more time. So, his routine is like: wake up, eat, work, play (or try to cosy up) with Loki, sleep. But history repeats, the cat gives his owner a cold shoulder and rolls over the floor to catch his own toys.

"What should I do to be friend with you?" Steve sighs heavily, maybe Loki does not like him at all, he finally gives up, then standing up and going to his bedroom. He powers on his laptop, deciding to work a little while until bedtime.

For quite a while, a dark shadow leaps in the air and lands on the table, then it quickly invades his laptop by sitting on it. Steve blinks in surprise, Loki looks into his ocean eyes and meows, as if he is trying to get Steve's attention. Oh, so that is it, something clicks into place now. It turns out that his furry friend is just simply an attention seeker. 

So, his little naughty cat has ignored him on purpose the whole time, to enjoy Steve's care? Got it, Steve is not having a pet cat, he is having a monarch cat. 

"You should just have told me that you wanted to be pampered." 

Steve whispers and strokes Loki's head. The cat replies to him with a big meow and then leaning to the touch, purring quietly.

"Or maybe you did, but I couldn't meow you back."

He chuckles, managing to shut the laptop down before carrying Loki in his arm to the bed. 

The two spend their time together, with Steve constantly stroking the back of his furry friend... or furry monarch who is lying in Steve’s chest with his paws tucked underneath his body. Loki seems to enjoy it, he purs, then he leans his head towards and licks his owner's lips, making the blonde jump slightly in surprise for a second. But not to be outdone, or, actually, wanting to return the affection, to show Loki that his owner loves him so much, Steve lifts his head to kiss Loki back, drawing a long meow from the cat.

Tony is going to drop his mouth off once he learns that the disobedient cat he gave Steve is... well, not actually disobedient at all, just 'a little of' (according to an ailurophile) an attention seeker.

Loki starts to get up on his feet and move to settle tidily in Steve’s left arm, his owner positions himself to lie on one side, then dutifully scratching Loki's belly with his large right hand, smiling when the cat raises a front leg to drape over his other arm.

Steve continues to do his unpaid work, watching Loki purs until the cat drifts into sleep. He then places another kiss to Loki’s head and says "Goodnight, kitty." before sinking into a deep sleep, overjoyed at the fact he and his lovely, cute, sweet, adorable, precious cat are getting somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki has a rescued dog named Steve, a blue-eyed gold retriever, he saved him from a dog farm in his tour to China, at that time, Steve was just a puppy. His activist team had come to investigate and expose the cruelty behind the closed doors of factory farms. They have been rescuing thousands of poor animals, not just dogs but also pigs, cows, chickens, and many more, who were born just to be killed to serve human's desire for their flesh or fur. And Steve was one of the hapless animals who had been raised for meat.

Loki has joined the DxE organisation for four years now, and during his years of dedicating his life to fight for animal rights, this was the first time he adopted a dog. Loki did not intend to do so at first, despite loving animals, he did not think himself as a good owner to take care for a pet, but when the team rescued Steve and other dogs, he was in severe conditions, he could not walk, the result of X-ray revealed that his pelvis was badly broken. The poor creature also had parvo - a dangerous virus that had caused the death to many canines (the vaccine was costly but luckily, the team was able to afford it). Not to mention being abused by factory farm workers.

The poor puppy was too scared he even refused the help from the vets and the activists, too afraid to be touched. Surely his human trust had died long ago, so the whole situation was becoming more depressing. After hearing about Steve's worsening conditions, Loki had visited the vet to see if he could help. And like a miracle, when noticing Loki, Steve instantly raised his head, cried out in happiness, and wagged his tail, making everyone surprise at the reaction of the reversed dog.

From there, Loki was the only one who took care of Steve, feeding him, staying by his side while the vets doing their works to help Steve functioning again, in fact, the dog did not even eat when anyone else fed him, his reaction was evident that he just wanted Loki.

"The puppy likes you," said Natasha, she was Loki’s close friend, the two has been working together at DxE. "Do you consider adopting him? He seems doesn't accept anyone but you," she added.

"I don't know if I want to. The procedure to bring him to America will be complicated. I think helping him to get a new owner sounds more reasonable."

"But you are aware that time passed by but he still adores only you, right? We're gonna return home next month, what if Steve had no progress? Besides, you love him, too." Natasha argued, and Loki did not reply, so she dropped the subject. They watched the puppy who was sleeping soundly in his kennel. Maybe he would try his best to help Steve socialise.

Two weeks later, Steve was healed, but he showed no progress in making friends with other people. Some locals offered to foster him but the puppy always refused and growled aggressively every time they approached him, except Loki. And the shelter informed that they were going to close due to financial problems. Things got into a dilemma. And this was when Loki really pondered on the decision to adopt the puppy. He could not leave him there. 

His team was able to help bring the animals in that shelter to other ones, Loki began to follow guidelines for moving Steve overseas. He also spent time to train Steve with the hope that at least the puppy could socialise with a few people in the waiting time. 

Loki returned to America, he waited every day, counted every month, he waited, and waited. He kept in a volunteer who was looking after Steve in China to check if the dog was okay. Loki had to admit, he missed Steve. His long time of worry and waiting was eventually paid, Steve finally arrived in America, safely and healthily, their reunion was full of joy, the dog was grown up so fast since the last time they met. Steve was overly excited, he constantly jumped around his favourite human, he waggled his tail unstoppably and licked Loki, mostly his face. 

It took a few moments for Steve to calm down before they started to head home, Steve’s new home. 

It has been a few years now. The two have developed a strong bond with each other. 

One day, Loki is taking Steve to Central Park, it is their habit to saunter around the park every weekend, the dog is always full of energy. Loki sits down at a bend and begins to read a book he is taking with, letting Steve run around with some butterflies and pets of other people, just like usual. 

After finishing enjoy the book, Loki looks up, only to find that there is no sight of his dog nearby. Just when his panic is about to surge up, Loki hears a sound of a cat meowing. His eyes immediately fall down at a black furry figure with green eyes that is sitting on the ground, right in front of his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched this video on Facebook and decided to write this chapter.  
> https://www.facebook.com/1743390035906798/posts/2826038564308601/
> 
> About DxE, it's Direct Action Everywhere, I'll just leave the link here if anyone is interested in.  
> https://www.directactioneverywhere.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should put the icon 🦮 and 🐈 along with the animals' names to prevent ambiguity.

Today is a nice day, Steve decides he will take Loki🐈 to Central Park, getting fresh air is a great idea. Actually, he has to carry the cat because Loki🐈 hates going outside, but Steve persists some sunshine can provide them with a positive disposition.

The blonde stands on the Bow Bridge with Loki🐈 nesting in his arms, he looks all around, admiring the wonderful view of the lake. It is breathtaking enough to provoke his artistic mood, so he enthusiastically strides to the bank. At there Steve sits down on the ground, settling Loki🐈 next to him before pulling the sketchbook which he always carries with.

Steve starts to sketch, drawing each line carefully before setting them in detail. About half an hour of letting himself floating into the art, he hears a bark which startles him, dragging him back to reality. This is his habit to fully concentrate on the artworks, and now Steve regrets it as he finds out that Loki🐈 is missing, his precious cat was just right here but now he is gone.

"Loki?"

Steve looks around, hoping his cat was just wandering around nearby, he gets on his feet in a matter of seconds and calls out loud again.

"Loki!!!"

Nothing, but not exactly nothing, Steve receives a reply, yet it is just not what he expects, not a sound of a cat. He gets another bark, definitely from a dog, maybe the same dog that has just barked, then Steve hears it cries. He turns his head back at the source of the sound, seeing a golden retriever that is kind of panicked as the dog is swiftly fumbling around as if he is trying to find someone, maybe his owner, Steve guesses, considering a collar he is wearing, it is likely that he is losing his owner.

"Hey buddy, are you missing your owner?"

Steve jogs toward the golden retriever, he just cannot ignore the dog and leave him here to find Loki🐈, especially when the poor creature is in the same situation as Loki🐈, his cat will definitely be scared once he realises Steve is not with him anymore. The golden dog notices him, he wags his tail, approaching the blonde in reserved paces and crying louder as if he wants to get help. Steve crouches down and pets the dog's head, his new four-leg friend immediately darts his tongue out to lick Steve’s fingers, well, a friendly dog then.

There is an ID tag attached to the dog's collar, Steve grabs it to read the information that is carved. A large name 'Steve' and a small phone number of his owner below. What a surprise, what a coincidence, the blonde and this golden retriever have the same name! This is a good idea, he did not think about buying a tag for Loki🐈 before, his cat rarely goes outside, so he did not bother getting him an ID tag. And now with Loki🐈 is missing, he recognises that he should have done that though. Steve can make a call to the dog's owner, it will be easy, but then he realises that he left his phone at home. How unfortunate. Well then, maybe the two should wander around to find Steve’s🐕 owner and Loki🐈.

"I just also lost my pet, too. We're in the same boat now. Come on, buddy. Let's go find our missing companions."

Steve says as he takes the leash attached to the collar and pulls himself up on his feet. Steve🐕 barks in agreement, the two begins to pace along with each other to the nearby area, looking for their cat/owner.

*

Loki feels like he is in a dilemma, he does not know what to do with the black furry creature that is looking at him from the ground. The idea of leaving the cat here to fetch Steve🐕 seems to so right, Loki has no knowledge about whether the cat is feral or owned, he does not wear a collar or anything that indicates he belongs to someone. But he also cannot stay here, Steve🐕 is missing, he must find him now. In the end, Loki decides he will pick up the black creature, bringing him along with him. If the cat is owned, maybe his owner is still around, and if he is fetal, well, Loki can welcome him to the family. Steve🐕 will love having a little brother. 

Loki slowly reaches his hands out, acknowledging that the cat has a relaxed characteristic as he does not dodge away from the touch and even rubs himself against Loki’s palm. He picks his new furry friend up and holds him in his arms, he then starts to go down the path, Steve🐕 must be around, maybe he was too giddy with some butterflies or other dogs and chased after them.

The cat in his arms surprisingly relaxes, somewhat he subsides Loki's anxiety. His ears and head react every time Loki calls out his dog's name, which Loki does not notice though. 

Loki sighs, hoping everything will be okay, hoping he can find his dog. He does not think he can survive a ton of grief of losing Steve🐕 forever, Loki often sees many tweets everyone posts on Twitter that express how terrible it feels when they lost their pets, and he definitely does not want to experience that kind of feeling. He tries to calm himself down, repeating to self that Steve🐕 luckily has the ID tag, he will be okay, someone may understand that the dog is stray and make a contact with him soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve paces along the path with Steve🦮's company, the dog wags his tail when hearing the name 'Loki' slips out the blonde's lips, which he assumes the golden retriever is just responding to the noise.

The park is not too busy, he just hopes Loki🐈 and Steve🦮's owner were still around. When Steve goes to a junction where he is a bit confused whether he should turn left or right, a sight of his cat being held in a black-haired young man appears in the corner of his eyes, a beautiful and elegant black hair young man.

"Loki!" Steve shouts, running toward his cat but carefully not too fast so that the dog can follow his speed.

Hearing his name, Loki instinctively shoots his head at the voice, and there he sees a big guy with broad shoulders and blonde hair jogging toward his direction, with Steve🦮. Loki immediately rushes to them, the cat in his arms notices the blonde, he also meows back, maybe this is his owner, but what left Loki in confusion is that how that guy knows his name.

Loki kneels on one knee, he stuffs the black cat in one arm, the other reaches out to hugs Steve🦮 as his dog runs enthusiastically into his waiting arm. The golden retriever is now overly joyful, he even cries and constantly rubs himself against his owner.

"Oh, dearest... I thought I would lose you forever..." Loki whispers, signing with relief. After a few moments, he stands up, feeling the need to thank the guy who seems to be a good man that has helped Steve🦮, and then Loki finds the guy looking at him with adoring eyes, he flinches slightly but soon figuring out the guy is specifically eyeing the animal in his arm. Before Loki can even say anything, the man speaks.

"Hello, little one, did you have fun leaving me, huh?" and the cat meows again, louder and a bit of aggressive as if he is arguing with the guy, yet he is still nesting neatly in Loki’s hold. Such a funny pair, Loki thinks as he asks "Is he yours".

The stranger's eyes flick back to Loki, he grins sincerely and nods.

"Yeah, and this friendly buddy is yours?"

"Yes, that's true. But how do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry?" the man queries.

"Well, you just called my name. I don't have any records that we've met before."

The blonde widens his eyes and raises his eyebrows as he realises something, he muses "Oooh... It can't be ANOTHER coincidence! I'm impressed!" which even bewilders Loki more.

"Sorry, my bad. I was just calling my little naughty cat, his name is... ugh... the same as yours, I suppose."

Loki gapes at him and looks down at the cat who is also now staring at him with his large emerald eyes. Until now does he notice that they both look somehow alike, green eyes, black hair, calm, and well... a tiny proportion of fierceness.

Steve watches them, has not intended to ask for the pet back yet, and little does Loki know the sight of him and the cat staring at each other is so adorable that it just captures someone's heart already. He is surprised though, his pet is likely to enjoy his new friend. Even Tony, who was the one gifted Loki🐈 for Steve, usually gets scratched and hissed at whenever he attempts to play with the cat. Loki🐈 hates being touched, except by Steve (he too gets attacked occasionally though).

"So his name is Loki..."

Steve nod smilingly when the beauty in front of him murmurs, he points at the golden retriever and says.

"What did I just say? Another coincidence. This buddy and I share the same name too."

The expression in Loki’s face makes Steve feels like he is playing a bad role here for stunning him so much, but he cannot help. Besides, he looks even cuter when he is being astonished.

" So your name is... Steve?"

Loki asks reservedly.

"Steve Rogers, it's nice to meet you, Loki."

The blonde grins and extends his hand, which Loki reticently catches to shake.

"Me too, and thank you for helping my dog."

Loki says, noticing that the big blonde is still holding Steve🦮's leash. And Steve shakes his head.

"Nah, you don't need to, I could have called you but unfortunately I forgot my phone at home. And you helped my naughty cat as well, no need to thank me, really."

He then gives the leash for Loki and leans down at his cat's level.

"Hey, kitty, wanna come back to me or continue enjoying yourself in our new friend's arm?"

Loki🐈 looks at him for a second before rubbing himself against Loki and yawns. Oh so now he finds his new favourite human and abandons his owner, huh? Smiling, Steve shakes his head again and turns to Loki.

"He likes you."

The beauty laughs, showing his interest in the two.

"My dog likes you in return, Steve."

They share another moment of smiling when the golden retriever barks elatedly, which attracts the black cat's attention, Loki🐈 looks down and realises the fury enthusiastic guy down there is the one that he usually sits at the window and watches him passing by his house. He jumps off Loki’s arm and lands on his feet, sitting closely to Steve🦮. The two animals star at each other, then Steve🦮 leans down to lick the cat's head, Loki purs and starts to rub himself against his new golden friend who happily hugs him with his front leg. Their faces express loud and clear "I like this one", and oh Steve does not know his sassy cat favours dogs. This can be his chance though, to get to know more about the gorgeous black-haired. He points at the animals and says. 

"I think we should hang out some times, they're making pals already."

And as he expects, Loki grins adorably in lieu of an acceptance.


End file.
